utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Nikolas Toraitengen
Nikolas Toraitengen is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History He was a medieval physician interested in learning and experimenting. Was noticed by NN, the creator of the Green Consulate, after which he became his apprentice at Shado. After death in his original world was revived as a shadromancer (at the end of the Mint Sun cycle). Then NN disappeared, and Nikolas found himself in a black tower. Unable to endure this, he tried to find solace in alcohol. Because of this, he lost a lot of drafts of his mentor (and because of this mechanisms and vehicles spread in the Green Consulate). At the peak of his binge, Nikolas got an obsessive idea about the revival of the mentor, and he begins to dig information about it. He conducted quite a few experiments, most of which ended in failure. Only one was successful, and it was Abel (who is now the only creature that lives with him in the tower). Now Nikolas leaves the tower extremely rarely, spending almost all his time in creating new mechanisms and strange potions. When he leaves the tower, he is more likely to head to the Dareka's Pub, where he spends time with Ronnir. Nikolas knows Latin and can speak it well. His special super power is permanently booted into the insole, but even in this state he is able to think logically. Concept Nikolas creates the impression of a cold and mysterious person, but in fact he is a dull loser, always speaking with boredom in his voice. He's phlegmatic, absolutely insensitive. A pessimist, has philophobia, a sense of humor is practically absent. A little insane when it comes to work, and can do a lot to achieve his goals, not paying attention to how terrible the consequences of his actions can be. * Item - gun and a bunch of keys * Likes - Flowers of bird cherry, wormwood tincture, red wine and complain about his life * Dislikes - Black humor Etymology * Toraitengen - ... * Nikolas - ... * Nobody - Also known as Nobody. (Word game in Russian language – НИКолас ТОрайтенген = Никто) Appearance * Hair color - brown * Headgear - none * Eye color - hazel, right eye a bit more pale * Earphones - none * Outfit - default outfit represents green poncho, white coat with "Ты м***к" codeword, black tights and green shoes. Always wears gray scarf. Relations *Avier A - stalker *Abel Sabishii - creation *Dareka Herowato - he often visit her pub *Ronnir - Nikolas broke his heart *Evangeline's Credence - "big sister" Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - romaji encoded and romaji+hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows Voice samples * VCV Illusionist's Paradise * Signature song (original song made by Celestrai) Dream Tower * Large demo: DEMO Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Nikolas Toraitengen. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * B-day - July 03 * Gallery NikolasToraitengen.png|Design for CV Nobody_box_art.png|Design for VCV External links Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Fractured hope co. Category:Bankon Jam Media UTAU Category:Active characters Category:Belarus voicebanks Category:2016 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from Belarus